Mystical Popo
' Mystical Popo' or shorter Mr. Mystical Magnificent Magical Stool Owner and Pecking Creator and of course Omniverse AtDollarDollar Buster Killer You Will Be Punished For Reading HIS Name At The Moment Popo is actually Alien with mixature of many races like: Saiyans, Nameks, Ice-Jins, Humans, Yardrats, Androids, Majins, Kais, Ghosts, Zombies Secret Races, his own race, Fan Made races and of course villain of many series, including Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z Kai, not to forget many fanons that only tell his weaknesses. Once again, he gets back from his death, killing all... Woah, woah! Wait wait wait! When HE died??? Anyway, HIS mission is to defeat all and get them high, torture them all and specifically Z-Fighters like Krillin and Yamcha. Appearance Mystical Popo looks like, uuh.... like.... Oh, like Chuck. Personality HIM can be very dangerous when he gets drunk by drinking orange juice, but HE's just joking. As HE likes to torture all things, don't expect from HIM to respect you, except you are Kami or another Mr. Popo, also called Mr. Mystical Magnificent Magical Stool Owner and Pecking Creator and of course Omniverse AtDollarDollar Buster Killer You Will Be Punished For Reading HIS Name At The Moment Popo. Abilities Super Massive Mega Popo Strength Also called Mr. Mystical Magnificent Magical Stool Owner and Pecking Creator and of course Omniverse AtDollarDollar Buster Killer You Will Be Punished For Reading HIS Name At The Moment Popo '' 'Strength. Can cause omniverse to tremble, can catch 2 Super Saiyans without training and anything, can defeat Buu, but as HE says:"Ah, but we are relaxing now after the party!". It also caused Z-Fighters to train, but useless. The only one (very close to) equal may be someone like Farmer that killed Raditz. Omniversal Speed of Light, Popo verse Also known as ''Mr. Mystical Magnificent Magical Stool Owner and Pecking Creator and of course Omniverse AtDollarDollar Buster Killer You Will Be Punished For Reading HIS Name At The Moment Popo''''''s Verse Speeeeeeed! The Magical Materialization also helps and HE can "implant" HIS speed into object HE created, like Flying Carpet, but HE refused to drive Goku to destinacion, because HE's selfish.''' Durability of Mister Popo Kind Mr. Popo can stand alive for ages, serve googol^googol^google Kamis, not die of anything that affects Earth. In fact, HE's the only one who has not died when Earth was destroyed by many villains. Superrior ability of this kind can be explained by Popo HIMSELF:"Uh, what happened? Ah, a party!" Big "I Watch You" Funky Eyes of Our Mr. Mystical Magnificent Magical Stool Owner and Pecking Creator and of course Omniverse AtDollarDollar Buster Killer You Will Be Punished For Reading HIS Name At The Moment Popo Those eyes see and saw all things on the world: terror, suffering, haste, many girls, agains suffering, maybe terror again, Kaka Carrot Cake's battle, Frieza's gender, Marshmallow's (from Annoying Orange) gender, Chuck Norris defeated, again terror, played GTA 6 before it's published by Rockstar Games, helped wind to do it's job, again many girls, and of course, you! Famous Quotes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Aliens Category:Saiyans Category:Namekian Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Video Game characters Category:Comedy Category:Fanon Category:Ice-Jins Category:Deities Category:Human Category:Android Category:Ghost Category:Evil Category:Good Category:Neutral Category:Neutral-Evil Category:Godlike Category:Kais Category:Majins Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Page created by GenkiDamaXL Category:Characters made by GenkiDamaXL Category:FM Androids Category:FM Saiyans Category:FM Namekians Category:Villains